weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
GameNight
SC's GameNight is a weekend sports talk radio show. GameNight is regarded as being the flagship series of SC Radio, being the network's 1st longform program & airing every night since the network's 1992 debut. The show airs Weeknights from 10:00 PM-1:00 AM, Saturdays from 8:00 PM-12:00 AM ET & Sundays from 10:00 PM-1:00 AM ET. The program features in-game updates, guests ranging from superstars to experts & in-depth analysis on the day's sports stories. It's broadcast from SC's HQ in New York City, New York. SC Radio SportsCenter airs every 20 minutes throughout GameNight Present Format The show airs from 10:00 PM-1:00 AM Weeknights, Saturdays from 8:00 PM-12:00 AM & Sundays from 10:00 PM-1:00 AM Segments *'Baseball TONIGHT', College GameNight, NBA Fastbreak & NFL Quick Hits: These are segments that that rundown all of the game scores & news from their respective leagues, such as college basketball, MLB, NBA & NFL *'What's Bugging Me?': A new segment in 2009 where the radio host will talk about something that's bugging him in the world of sports *'Choice Cuts': This segment is when the BIG calls & plays from the day's games are replayed over the air Past Format Until late 2006, GameNight was heard every night from 7:00 PM ET & lasted 6 hours till 1:00 AM ET. The program was featured full of segments including: The Starting Lineups @ the top of every hour, GameNight Recycles @ the top of the last hour, The Last Word @ the end of the 5th hour, Studs & Duds @ the end of the last hour, Tomorrow's Headlines Tonight @ the end of the 5th hour, Sound Off in the middle of the 5th hour & Choice Cuts @ the end of the last hour. Throughout the program the hosts were also joined by contributors from around the nation giving LIVE in-game updates of a variety odd sporting events. They were also joined by players after their games to discuss what happened in their game & what they are thinking Segments *'Starting Lineups': This was when each host shares their views on the sports world. This segment occurs @ the beginning of each hour *'Recycles': In this segment, 1st 5 hours of the show were summarized in 10 minutes. It usually included interviews with the day's biggest stars & experts with sound bites *'The Last Word': This segment was near the end of the show when the hosts play discussions from earlier show like Mike & Mike in the Morning & the hosts gave their take on how they feel about the subject *'Tomorrow's Headlines Tonight': In this segment the hosts ran down all of the BIG news whether sports or not that you would be reading about that next morning, whether it's in the Sports section, the Business section or the Money sections & more *'Studs & Duds': This is when the hosts would review all of the studs of the day & all of the duds of the day. This occurred near the end of the show *'Fast Break Trivia': This was a trivia game in which the hosts would ask 3 callers 5 different questions, which generallyed to a common theme. All of the contestants got SC Scene it & the player who gets the most correct answers wins a Sony PlayStation 2 (PS2) *'Champs or Chumps': A spin-off of Studs or Duds, in this segment the host(s) runs down some of the top players or teams & discusses why they are a champ or a chump *'Monday Buzz': Somewhat of a spin-off of Tomorrow's Headlines Tonight, each Sunday, the radio hosts run down the top stories that your newspapers will be covering tomorrow *'Sound Off': This segment is when the hosts will post questions or topics & ether read or respond to phone calls & e-mails from listeners *'GameNight Guarantees': This segment is on Saturday night where the radio hosts make their Sunday NFL picks External links